


Love, Leather, and a Leash for Good Measure

by Malkuthe



Series: SolAngelo Smuttings [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: BDSM, Collars, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Facials, Harnesses, Leashes, M/M, Puppy Play, Thongs - Freeform, dom!Nico, sub!Will
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2744669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malkuthe/pseuds/Malkuthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five years married, Nico di Angelo and Will Solace are getting into the kind of lifestyle that they would have never even imagined they would be into while they were still campers at Camp Half-Blood. Nico has managed to convince Will to attend Folsom as his good sub-boy, but of course, demigods as they are, they attract trouble everywhere they go. PWP Warning!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Mark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [razielim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/razielim/gifts).



> DISCLAIMER: None of the characters in the Percy Jackson franchise belong to me. If you don't like male-on-male relationships, walk away now, though I sincerely have no idea how you found yourself here. Also, if you're not very fond of BDSM, you might not find this story to your liking, though that being said, why not give it a go? :3.
> 
> Will and Nico are 27 and 25 respectively in this fic.
> 
> Shout-out to [Razielim](http://archiveofourown.org/users/razielim) for inspiring me to write this, though. ;). I hope it lives up to your expectations. :D This is also a bit of a lighthearted break from the intense angst of my other series. ;)

Will looked at himself in the full-body mirror at the house that he shared with Nico. Frank had hooked them up, using his Praetorial influence and the not-inconsiderable fortunes of the Twelfth Legion Fulminata. For the downpayment, at least. Nico and Will still had to work for the Legion to pay the rent. Part of the reason that the house was rather luxurious was because Nico and Will often had visitors over. Surprisingly, over the years, Nico had opened up more and more to the idea of spending time with people, even though the people he was willing to spend time with were still often hand-picked.

“Love you…” whispered Nico sultrily in Will’s ear, making the son of Apollo turn completely red. All over. He wasn’t really wearing anything that could hide the pink twinge of colour that was all over his body. “I should keep you like this more…” teased Nico, making Will whine as he tried his best to suppress an erection. An erection that, as he was rather painfully reminded, wasn’t even going to happen today. Nico had made sure to put him into a chastity cage. Will didn’t even fight when he felt his head being tilted up for a kiss.

Nico had grown a lot during their time together, and while Will was still taller, they could at least kiss now without Nico having to tiptoe. Nico ran his hands down Will’s bare sides. “I really love it when you’re dressed like this…” groaned Nico. The son of Apollo was, after all, wearing nothing more than a leather harness, boots, and a leather thong with that left very little to the imagination, that was kept in place by a strip of leather that ran up the cleft of his asscheeks.

Nico pulled Will in for another kiss, his hands wandering from Will’s sculpted sides down to the small of his back, making Will involuntarily press himself into Nico. Nico’s fingers danced across his skin, leaving trails of warmth wherever they went. Will moaned into Nico’s mouth, then grunted in surprise as he was spun around, his back now to the mirror. Nico’s hands crept lower down Will’s torso, his palms settling on the firm, delectable mounds of Will’s ass. Nico and Will simultaneously moaned when Nico kneaded Will’s butt. Will’s cock strained in its cage, but Nico’s was free to press its outline against _his_ leather jock.

“As much as I’d love to keep you like this forever…” said Nico, with a lopsided grin. “There’s the matter of making sure I have your consent for this,” he continued, pressing another kiss to Will’s lips, even though this one was more tender and loving than the possessive ones that had come before it. Even Nico’s tone had changed. It had gone from rough and commanding to gentle and caring. He really wanted to make sure that he wasn’t doing anything that Will wasn’t comfortable with doing.

“Yeah” said Will. “Yeah. I still want to go.” He shivered as Nico traced the strip of leather that ran up the crack of his ass. “Gods…” he moaned, burying his head in the crook of Nico’s neck. “Fuck…” he said, his cock being constrained by his cage. “Gods Nico… Why did you have to put this fucking thing on me?” he asked, shaking his crotch and making the lock clink on the plastic shell that was surrounding his member.

Will’s eyes flew open when he felt Nico swat his ass. It stung. Instinctively, Will’s hands flew to his back to shield himself from any further spanking. “Good subs don’t swear.” said Nico, the commanding tone returning to his voice.

Will meekly ducked his head in apology. “That’s better…” said Nico with a smirk. “And that’s also there to protect you from temptation. Where we’re going, there’s going to be a lot of that.” Nico grabbed Will’s ass and squeezed. Will yelped in surprise. “I’m pretty sure it also makes you hornier” teased Nico. Will just whined, his hands traveling down to shake his crotch up and down, making the lock on his cage clink even more. It felt good, but as the pleasure mounted, he realized that there was nothing he could do to relieve himself. Nevertheless, he continued.

Nico smirked and stepped back to watch Will futilely play with himself. His pretty blond boy wasn’t going to have another erection any time soon. Not now that he’d said he was all for going down to Folsom. Nico bent down and retrieved his present for Will from the table that was beside their bed. It was a heavy leather collar with a d-ring in front. A leash was clipped to that ring. It sparkled in Nico’s hands. The chain of the leash was made from highly polished steel.

Will took one look at the collar and the leash and gulped. Audibly. Nico laughed. Will still hadn’t removed his hands from his crotch. If this kept up, Nico knew that Will would cum in his thong, so he put down the collar and grabbed the next thing: a pair of lockable leather mitts. Will looked at them with growing apprehension, but nevertheless stretched his hands out for the mitts when Nico asked him to. “That’s a good boy…” said the son of Hades with a grin. “What’s your safeword?” For a moment, Will didn’t answer, busy trying to grab his crotch with his now nigh-ineffective hands.

When Nico walked back around him and delivered another sharp smack to one of his buttcheeks, he was jolted back into the real world. “Haiku!” he shouted. Another swat followed. “Haiku, sir!” he said, both the cheeks on his face and his behind were red. Though the former was far less painful than the latter. His blush deepened when Nico kissed him as a ‘reward for being a good boy,’ his husband had said.

Nico picked up the collar again. This time Will was less apprehensive about it. If anything, Will knew that if anyone gave him shit at the street fair, Nico would tear them a new one. Probably quite literally. Though likely only once they’d died. But Will found solace in the knowledge that Nico would do anything for him, just as he would do anything for Nico. Will closed his eyes and shuddered, a moan escaping his lips when he felt the leather of the collar buckled around his throat. It was heavy. And Nico always liked to keep the collar somewhat loose. The weight of the collar was to remind Will just whose he was when they were in this kind of mood.

“There,” said Nico with a smirk. “Exactly how I like you on days like this,” he continued, teasingly, as he lightly ran his fingers up Will’s spine. Will shivered in delight but said nothing, knowing better than to talk. “Right. Now come on. Don’t want to keep Jason and that Welshman of his waiting,” said Nico, tugging on Will’s leash before taking one last look at his outfit: assless, crotchless leather chaps, a leather jockstrap, leather harness and vest, and a leather armband on his left bicep. Personally, Will thought Nico was smoking hot, but Nico was of a different opinion, not quite satisfied with how he looked, but unwilling to do anything other than leave already.

\----------

Folsom was, to say the least, far beyond Will’s wildest dreams. He’d often imagined what it would be like to actually visit the legendary street fair. His imagination paled in comparison to _this_. Already Will had seen a pair of men, one who’d obviously aged rather gracefully, and another, far younger man, who was on his knees, licking the other’s boots in full view of a crowd of other men that were openly grabbing and fondling their groins. Will hadn’t really found silver-daddies hot before, but this one was different. _He_ wished he could fondle himself as easily as these other men, but between the mitts and the distinctive sound of the lock on his chastity cage jangling about in the leather pouch of his thong, he didn’t want to.

Nico was aware of Will’s uncertainty about being out and about in this kind of environment, dressed as he was, and acting as he was. Will had no such concerns when _he_ was domming, but this was Nico’s turn, and oh how he loved dominating Will Solace. Nevertheless, Folsom had been Nico’s idea from the beginning, and it was something that perhaps five years ago, before they’d married, Nico at the age of 20 and Will at the age of 22, he would have been absolutely mortified by. Now, things were different. He’d freed himself from his chains. Escaped his prison, so to speak. He was no longer the deathly shy boy that had first arrived at Camp Half-Blood.

Nico di Angelo was now a man. And a damn good one, at that, by his standards, Will’s standards, and the standards of anyone that didn’t think that being a man entailed the antiquated concept of machismo. Nico di Angelo was a man because he did what was right, for the right reasons, and he carried himself with the composure of someone that had every intention of living his life to the fullest in the way that _he_ best saw fit, and not in the way that anyone else, or even society at large thought he ought to.

Truth be told, Nico didn’t think he was a ‘man,’ so to speak. By his definition, anyone could be a man, gender be damned. So, instead, he liked to think of himself as someone who’d grown into his person-hood. Nico took a look at the other man that he was leading by a leash clipped to a leather collar around his neck. Will Solace, his husband of five years, liked subbing for him more than Will himself cared to admit. Nico didn’t think that made Will any less of a person. If anything, it made him more. Nico had always been of the mind that being able to surrender control of yourself to another human being like that required profound, extraordinary strength and resolve. It was one of the many things that he admired about Will.

Nico tugged at the leash and looked around. They still hadn’t spotted Jason and that rather beautiful brunet of his. Eirwyn was rather new in Jason’s life. The son of Jupiter and Piper had broken up a long time ago. It had been a pity that they had not worked out the way they’d hoped, but they were more than happy in their new lives. Of course, Piper was still a close friend to both Nico and Jason. She was living halfway across the country, though, in the new city that the Greeks built to mirror New Rome. She was living there with her fiancé, a rather bookish but valorous son of Eros that had saved Nico’s and Jason’s lives a number of times on two or three quests together.

“How are you liking Folsom so far, Will?” asked Nico, tugging on the leash after he said the words to remind Will that they were still in their respective dom/sub roles.

“I like it a lot, sir…” said Will, trailing off as his eyes found a couple of leather-clad twinks walk past, draped around a muscled bear that was busy playing with their bottoms that were sporting rather prominent plugs. Will’s cock twitched in its cage and spurted some pre-come into his thong.

Nico’s gaze followed Will’s, and he noted, in surprise, his sub’s rather obvious reaction. Of all the things that Nico had speculated Will would be into, he’d definitely not thought of bears, and twinks with buttplugs. “Good, because we’re spending some time here,” he said with a smile, patting Will on the cheek. “Maybe even show off some of your skills, huh?” Nico grinned as Will’s flush deepened and his entire body shivered in pleasure at the thought of being put on public display. _That_ was a particular kink of Will’s. It was the thing that had started the two of them on this path that had taken them to Folsom that day.

If Will had never managed to convince Nico to have sex in a secluded area in the camp, with the very real threat of being discovered, Nico would never have realized that he actually _liked_ it too. Funnily enough, Nico thought, Will only had himself to blame for the predicament that he was in at the moment. Almost-naked, collared, leashed, and locked up or ‘protected’ as some Tumblr doms often put it. Nico pulled on the leash to bring Will close to him.

“Pity you can’t show me just how much you like it, huh, boy?” he growled, gripping Will’s crotch and Will’s normally-considerable package up and down, making the lock jangle inside. There was a hunk that walked by that looked at Will and winked. Nico felt the throb of Will’s locked cock and grinned. “I take it back,” he said, hand darting quickly inside the pouch and finding it wet. Nico brought out his fingers and licked the pre-cum from his index finger. He placed the rest on Will’s lips. Will eagerly cleaned them up. “You _can_ show me how much you like it,” said Nico with a laugh. Will blushed, but was unable to help himself from licking his lips.

\----------

It wasn’t more than ten minutes later, as Nico was busy looking around for Jason and Wyn, that the first of the sleazy types started causing trouble. Boy, oh boy, did he choose the wrong person to mess with. It wasn’t until Nico stumbled when he felt resistance on the leash that he realized something was wrong. It wasn’t like Will to stop all of a sudden, and even if he did, a gentle pull on the leash would have gotten him moving. Nico whirled around and saw a massive slab of a man propositioning Will, who was holding him off with his leather mitt encased hands. They weren’t very effective, but at least he’d managed to delay long enough for Nico to notice.

“Sir, go away. I’m spoken for,” said Will, fear evident in his eyes. A loud slap filled the air as the man smacked Will’s bottom hard enough to make him cry out sharply in pain. “Please, sir, don’t do that!” he begged. Three brutal swats in quick succession reduced Will to a whimpering, teary-eyed mess. He backed away from the man, pressing up against a wall. The other onlookers were enraged, but considering how large this dom was, none of them wanted to get involved.

“Good little slaveboys don’t speak unless they’re spoken to,” growled the big man in a distinctive drawl. “Now what do you say, you come with me and I’ll show you just how good it is to have a massive cock like this one in your pretty little hole?” whispered the big man, assertively, seductively. Will’s cock that had been straining in its cage from all the sights of Folsom prior to that moment, wilted suddenly as the man pinned him against the wall. The man’s hands went down to his ass and nudged aside the strip of leather that was going up the crack of his ass.

Large calloused fingers pried apart the cheeks of Will’s ass as an index finger began toying with his rosebud. Nico, this whole time had been standing there fuming. The rage in his veins boiled and the anger grew in his stomach. “What do you say, boy?” asked the man. Another flurry of swats came and this time, Will actually _cried_ out in pain. That was what broke Nico. Will couldn’t form coherent words. He was blubbering. He was trying to say he already belonged to another, but the big man wouldn’t let him go.

“How about, buddy, you get the fuck away from my husband,” snarled Nico. Walking up to the two, the leash sparkling in his hands. Nico roughly shoved the large man away, who was surprised at how far he actually staggered from Will. Will hid behind Nico. Normally he would have fought, but his hands were currently in rather expensive lockable leather mitts which he didn’t want to destroy. Will’s ass _hurt._ It wasn’t the kind of tender, throbbing pain that was left whenever Nico spanked him for being ‘naughty.’ This was sharp, but he was starting to recover.

Nico looked at Will. Will knew what Nico meant to say without Nico having to say it. ‘ _Stay where you are. It’s about to get ugly._ ’ Will had seen Nico’s absolutely furious face enough times to know that this man, who was easily twice Nico’s size and probably three times as heavy, was about to get a beat-down like no other. Nico unclipped the leash from Will’s collar and dangled it beside him. The big man looked incredulously at Nico, as though unable to process whether he was brave or stupid.

“This pathetic twink is your master?” asked the big man, laughing derisively at Nico. “No wonder you’re such a bad slaveboy. I bet he doesn’t even whip you to remind you who’s in charge,” said the big man. Will was tempted to tell him to shut up and stop aggravating Nico, but after his rough treatment at the hands of this stranger, Will was about ready to let loose the wrath of Hades, Nico, on him. “I could probably snap him in half. But maybe I’ll rough him up a little and break him too so I’ll have two slaveboys today.”

Nico smirked as the big man flexed his muscles and tried his best to look intimidating. There was no fear in his eyes, only anger, and absolute confidence that he’d be able to take this other guy down without even trying. He’d fought Cyclopes before. Giants. This puny mortal was no match for the son of Hades. “Don’t you know who I am?” demanded the man, seeing that Nico was not backing down one bit. Nico shrugged and instead began whirling the chain in a large vertical circle to his side. He glanced around quickly and saw that a large group of spectators had gathered.

“ _Good_ ”, he thought. “ _More people to share in the humiliation of this arrogant motherfucker._ ” Nico merely smirked, unable to contain the sadistic glee in his heart when he saw a look of unease settle on the big man. “No. I don’t. And frankly, I don’t fucking care. You don’t get to try and steal my husband from me without punishment. Look around.” The big man did and smiled at the audience. They all glared silently at him. “They’ll get to see a big man with a big bark but a little bite get taken down a notch today.”

His pride insulted, the big man roared. The sound was guttural and made a few of the spectators wince. They all thought that this relatively small man was no match for the big guy that had been threatening Folsom for a while now. Only, none of them knew exactly what Nico di Angelo was. The big man charged at him, but he simply stepped to the side, the chain spinning through the air and lashing itself to the big man’s arm. With considerable strength, Nico dug his heels into the ground and held on to the chain.

The leash was strong enough and it held. It diverted the course of the big guy away from Will. He staggered into the middle of the ring of spectators, wild-eyed. “Why you little punk!” he shouted, charging again at Nico. Nico was, fortunately, too fast for him, and before he could even stop, had already delivered three stinging welts with the chain against the big man’s back. “Aaagh!” screamed the big man, whirling around to face Nico once again. “You are going to pay for that! I will make sure that when I am done with you, your asshole will never close again!”

Nico laughed, the sound surprisingly gleeful as the big man charged at him again. With a flick of his wrist, the chain swung in an arc and wrapped around the big man’s neck. “How about, when I’m done with you, no one will ever take you seriously again?” taunted Nico. “I like the sound of that better,” he said with a smirk, pulling at the leash with surprising strength and bringing the big man to his knees, dazed. “Go anywhere near me or my husband again, or for that matter, anyone that doesn’t want you getting near them, and I will personally hunt you down and the things I will do to you will break you and make you think of nothing else than wanting to be used and abused. Do you understand me?” said Nico, tightening the loop of chain.

The big man choked out his words, his face turning red. “Yes. Yes. I understand you” he growled.

“Good” said Nico, simply, unwinding the chain from the big man’s neck and walking away. What happened next was exactly what he’d expected. As soon as he turned around, the big man rose to his feet and threw a punch on Nico’s retreating back. With speed only granted him by years of warrior-training, Nico whirled around and blocked the first punch with the back of his right wrist. The force of the counter-blow was enough to fracture the big man’s wrist. The big man screamed in pain but tried again with his other hand, only to find that that one, too, met the same result. The big man sagged to his knees and fell over sideways, gibbering about his hands. “Just because I’m small compared to you doesn’t mean I’m not strong” said Nico, turning away and walking towards Will.

Will looked at his husband with awe, and couldn’t help but feel pride once the leash was clipped back onto his collar. “I love you so much, Nico…” he said. Surprisingly, he didn’t feel swats on his already-sore ass. Instead, Nico pulled him closer with the leash and pressed their lips together in a kiss that lasted for well over a minute, to the cheering of the crowd. While their tongues were dancing against each other, Nico’s hands were gently rubbing Will’s ass cheeks, helping ease the pain that the big man had caused him.

“I love you too, Will,” said Nico. “Maybe next time, don’t worry too much about the mitts and blast him away with your powers?” he teased. Will turned red all over his body again. Somehow, Nico always knew the reasons that he had for his hesitation. Then again, Will should not have been surprised. _He_ always knew the reasons Nico did the things that he did. Just like how Nico would have probably thought about maybe giving the big man permission to have his way with Will, if he’d asked nicely and if Will had agreed. They’d been married five years, and been in a relationship longer than that. It only stood to reason that they would know each other quite well.

Nico smirked at Will’s reaction. Then he looked around at the crowd. The big man had been dragged away sobbing about his hands already. Nico was pretty sure that the guy would either not do anything like that ever again, or come after Nico when he thought Nico least expected it. Either way, Nico would have succeeded in what he meant to do. Just in case word to not fuck with him or Will didn’t get around fast enough, Nico had to make sure that it was clear that Will was already spoken for.

Nico placed his hands on Will’s shoulders and pushed the other man down to his knees. Nico couldn’t help but smirk as Will blushed. Will’s cock, which had been limp, started to strain against its cage again. Nico could tell because Will was shifting uncomfortably, pawing at his crotch with his leather mitts. “How about it, Will? Should I mark you as mine?” he asked. The crowd roared with approval and cheers, but Nico didn’t care about their opinions. He tuned them out. What he cared about was Will’s consent.

“Please, sir…” Will practically moaned. Nico grinned and pulled his cock out of his jock. He was rock-hard from seeing Will despondent like this. He saw Will’s eyes widen when he drank in the sight of Nico’s arousal.

Will licked his lips and Nico laughed. “Boy, stop licking your lips and get to licking me, instead,” he said, rubbing the head of his swollen member back and forth across Will’s lips. The blond’s tongue darted out to taste the trail of pre-cum that Nico was leaving. Will looked up at Nico, his mitted hands were shaking the pouch of his thong up and down, filling the air with the sound of the lock on his cage clinking against the plastic shell. “Well?” said Nico, feigning impatience. He pulled on the leash. Will stumbled forward, and Nico’s cock ended up resting along the side of Will’s nose.

Tentatively, Will looked around at the people gathered. Nico clucked his tongue and grabbed Will’s chin, forcing the blond to look up at him. “Don’t mind them,” he said, gently. “This is about you and me right now, boy.” Nico smirked as Will’s eyes dilated again.

 _Gotcha_. Nico mused before groaning as Will ran the tip of his tongue down the underside of Nico’s cock. If Will was good at anything apart from healing and blasting people apart with that photokinesis of his, it was giving blowjobs. And gods did Nico want to blow instantly every time Will’s tongue so much as touched his cock. Will wasn’t even paying attention to his engorged shaft yet. Will’s attention was elsewhere, suckling on and licking Nico’s balls. Every motion, every time that Will popped one of Nico’s nuts into his mouth, made Nico groan in exquisite pleasure.

Frankly, while Nico was arguably the better bottom of the two, Will was definitely the better cocksucker, and it was showing, with the way that Nico’s cock was constantly leaking pre-come from its tip. “Suck it, boy” he commanded, placing his hands on the back of Will’s head.

Will looked up at him. Seeing those bright blue eyes starting up at his own dark eyes, filled with lust and love, as Will opened his mouth to take in the head of Nico’s cock made Nico groan again. It was all he could do to not blow right then and there. Will was making it difficult to contain himself. The feeling of Will’s warm, wet tongue circling the head of his member was almost resolve-shattering. Nico was half-tempted to grab the back of Will’s head and ram his whole cock into the sub’s waiting gullet.

Maybe he would. Sometime in the near future. For the moment, he was okay with letting Will set the pace. The warm wetness of Will’s mouth traveled halfway down Nico’s rigid cock. Will made a sound of contentment, sending vibrations through his mouth, into Nico’s groin. _Fuck._ He was close.

“Gods…” groaned Nico as Will started to make slurping sounds, sucking on his cock and sliding his mouth up and down it. It was too much. Too much. He wanted to tell Will to stop, but he didn’t have it in him. The happy noises that Will made were far too adorable for their own good. Nico was about to spew, though that was the whole idea to begin with, anyway. “Will… I’m close!” he shouted. The crowd cheered. Will, instead of pulling off, instead sucked Nico’s whole cock into his mouth, right down to the root, almost making Nico’s knees buckle.

With his hands, Nico pulled Will off of him, but not without great difficulty. Will whined in disappointment, but almost instantly brightened again when he saw Nico take his cock and start stroking it up and down in front of Will’s face. Will opened his mouth, but Nico was aiming anywhere but there. “C-cumming!” he shouted, just as spurt after spurt of warm white seed shot out of his cock, painting Will’s face in his favourite colour and scent. “Uh…” groaned Nico, as the last of his cum dribbled out of him. Will was on top of it. His head darted forward to catch every last drop.

Soon enough, Nico found himself getting hard again from the vicious licking his cock was receiving. “Okay, okay” he said, pushing Will’s head away. He was clean enough. “That’s enough” he said. Will whined in disappointment again, but Nico had other plans. The son of Hades pulled Will to his feet, and pressed their lips together. Nico could taste himself on Will’s tongue. It made him hot all over. When they parted, Nico growled “ _Mine_ ,” smearing the cum on Will’s face with a finger that he then pressed into Will’s mouth.

Will shivered, not because of the possessive growl, but because of the tender whisper that followed, soft enough that he knew it was meant only for him. “ _Yours.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this one. Next chapter's coming up next week, and is going to involve Jason. Maybe two chaste boys having some fun with each other, too, while their doms are going at it with each other? Hmm... I dunno. I haven't planned it out yet.
> 
> Please! Kudos if you liked it and leave comments! I'd love to hear your thoughts and feedback. Also. Send me asks on Tumblr with suggestions for future chapters! <3\. My Tumblr is here: [Malkuthe Highwind](http://malkuthe-highwind.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> So yeah. There. Hope you enjoyed it. I know I did. Gods. Dom!Nico is hot. *fans self* o///o


	2. Good Boys

Nico and Will were so absorbed in each other that they were both startled very nearly out of their skins when the duo they’d been looking for, before the whole sexual harassment incident, snuck up on them. Will almost bit down hard on Nico’s lower lip when he felt a rather wet tongue licking his entrance, and a nose being pressed into the cleft of his ass. Nico almost did the same when he felt strong arms wrap around his waist, a hard package pressing insistently into the crack of _his_ ass. Then Nico felt a warm mouth nibbling on the lobe of his ear.

“Do keep going, boys,” drawled a familiar, sultry voice in his ear. Nico shivered. It felt _good_ and despite having just spilled his seed all over Will’s face, Nico’s member was already rising back to full-mast. “My pup and I have rather enjoyed the show…” said Jason, hands wandering down and giving Nico a rather tight grope.

Will was whimpering. His cock was straining against the acrylic of his chastity cage. His hole was being mercilessly rimmed by Wyn, who was making sounds of contentment. The pup-boy was wagging his butt from side to side, his rubber tail-plug slapping against the mounds of his ass.

Jason tugged insistently at Nico’s hardness, and smirked when the younger dom melted into his arms, blushing and moaning. “Maybe you’d be so gracious as to invite us to join?” teased Jason, sliding his hand up and down Nico’s shaft, the fingers of his other hand working their way into the crack of Nico’s ass, prying at the puckered entrance that was hidden there. Well, not very well, because Nico’s leather Jock and ass-less, crotch-less chaps did very little to hide his most private of parts.

“H-how did you find us?” breathed Nico, trying his best not to get too aroused as Jason suckled on the flesh of his neck. Long ago, Will might have been jealous of the scene that was unfolding in front of him, but with this lifestyle that he and Nico had decided to adopt, that had gone away rather quickly. In truth, seeing Jason having his way with Nico, seeing his husband, his dom, melting under the ministrations of another man was almost unbearably hot. Between that and the relentless rimming he was receiving, Will couldn’t help but impotently drip through his chastity cage.

“Well,” said Jason, stroking faster, and grinning when Nico’s entire body tensed. Nico cried out. He was so close. Then, Jason released his cock and all Nico could do was buck his hips into the thin air as Jason pressed a single finger into him. Nico keened in pleasure. “When we heard talk of a kid taking down one of the terror-doms in Folsom, we just knew it would be you.” The hand that had been attending to Nico’s cock traveled up the son of Hades’ torso and found its way to his nipples.

“Isn’t that right, pup?” asked Jason. Wyn barked, face still buried in the cleft of Will’s ass. The sound of Wyn barking sent chills up Will’s spine. The fact that there was a man acting like a puppy licking at his asshole was far hotter than it had any right to be. Will had the slightest desire to be collared, and plugged up with a rubber tail like Eirwyn was. “Well, run along, boys, and play while the real men talk,” said Jason, with a wink, spinning Nico around and placing a smoldering kiss on the son of Hades’ lips.

Will whined, his balls churning, and cum dribbled out of the end of his cock, still forced flaccid by the chastity cage. There was no relief. If anything, Will felt even hornier than he’d felt before. It wasn’t until Will felt a tugging at the leash that was clipped to his collar that he descended from his post-orgasmic stupor, as lacking of relief as it might have been. Will looked down and saw the shiny chain caught in Wyn’s mouth. The pup was tugging insistently at it, and jerking his head off to the side where there was a rubber mat they could play comfortably on.

Will wasn’t certain about this development, but when he looked at Nico, his husband just nodded him off in the direction Wyn was trying to drag him in. Will frowned, but knew better than to contest the implicit command. Wyn was walking on all-fours, but his knees were padded rather well. Will was tempted to try moving around on his hands and knees as well, but being as lanky as he was, comparatively, it hurt the bones of his knees to do so. He had no qualms about getting down on Wyn’s level once on the rubber mat and play-pen, however.

“How are you doing?” asked Jason, allowing Nico to tuck his still-raging erection into the pouch of his leather jock. The friction didn’t help calm his hardness. Nico looked down at his pouch, part of which was being stretched obscenely by his member. “Having a hard time, I see,” said Jason with a laugh. Nico scowled at him, then smacked Jason across the side of the head. Lightly and lovingly, of course, but still with enough force to knock Jason slightly off-balance. “Still got a good strong arm, I see.”

“I thought you would get weaker since you don’t have to jack off every night now,” said Jason with another laugh, ducking out of the way of another incoming smack. Nevertheless, Nico couldn’t help but laugh as well. Will was more than happy to service Nico, and, in truth, Nico was more than happy to service Will as well. Contrary to what most people saw, Will and Nico were switches. Will was more than capable of domming for Nico, and, in truth, Nico had to admit that he loved it when Will was confident and controlling.

Nico wasn’t very fond of the chastity cage that came with Will’s domination, but he always had the chance for vengeance whenever it was his turn to dom. “Shut up, Jason,” said Nico, blushing. “We’re doing well,” he said. “Will’s still grumpy about not being able to work at New Rome’s hospital.” Jason shrugged. There was nothing the son of Jupiter could do about that. Despite being far too old to be working for Camp Half-Blood, Will was confined to working for the Theopolis’ primary hospital. There were times when Nico clasped the collar around Will’s neck just so he wouldn’t have to listen to Will whining about not having the latest in medical equipment, ‘unlike some Romans he knew.’

Jason made as though to say something, but Nico talked over him. “I’ve been better than ever, Jason,” said Nico. “I’ll admit. I didn’t think we would be getting into this kind of lifestyle as much as you, but, it’s been great.” Jason grinned. That was something that he’d hoped to hear. “There’s always going to be people that say it’s going to ruin our marriage or something,” said Nico. Both he and Jason knew exactly who was at the forefront of those people: Hera.

“But, if anything,” said Nico, looking at Will and waving. His husband was on his hands and knees, getting licked in the face by an enthusiastic Wyn whose tail was wagging so fast from side to side it was a black blur. “Our marriage has only become stronger.” Nico raised his hand and waved at Will. Then he twisted his wedding ring. Will smiled and raised his own hand, only to remember that it was still encased in the leather mitt. Will frowned at his hand, but knew that as much as he wanted to take the mitt off, without the help of his other hand, he wouldn’t be able to.

“That’s good,” said Jason, almost dreamily staring after Wyn, too. “Wyn’s been improving,” said Jason with a smile at Nico. “Today was completely voluntary for him,” said the son of Jupiter. The relief in his eyes was palpable. Nico couldn’t help but feel the same way. Because of all his emotional trauma, Wyn had been resorting to this puppy play scene as an escape, from what Jason had told him. “Yes, you can be the flower-girl for our wedding…” said Jason with a smirk. “Although I’m not sure how legal polygamous weddings are in either Greek or Roman demigod jurisdictions.”

Nico laughed. Of course. Of his old friends, only Leo and Calypso, and Hazel and Frank were monogamous. He and Will had started off as one of their number, but they had an open relationship now. Although ‘open’ meant only that they weren’t opposed to inviting someone that they both agreed on into their bed. As for Piper, Jason, Annabeth, Percy, and Eirwyn, their relationship dynamic was rather different. The girls preferred spending time with each other. The boys preferred spending their time together, but they all insisted that they were all in a loving relationship.

Nico didn’t know how it all worked out, but he would be lying if he said he wasn’t, in the least, curious about it. That being said, the five demigods were a veritable orgy. In truth, that was what Nico and all the other members of their circle of friends called them teasingly. “I’m sure you’ll figure it out,” said Nico. “Where’s Percy, anyway?” asked Nico. Normally Percy would be hanging around Jason and Wyn. Nico was aware that Percy loved having puppy-Wyn around.

“Under the sea,” said Jason. Nico hadn’t seen Jason, Percy and Wyn for some time now, since the three had gone back to Wales to get the remainder of Wyn’s old life in order. It had been about four months, and, fortunately, they’d returned in time for Folsom. “Enough of the pleasantries, love,” said Jason, stepping up close to Nico again. If strong arms hadn’t wrapped around him, Nico would’ve fallen backwards. “How about, we have a little fun, Nico?” asked Jason. He knew what the answer would be already. If anything, Wyn wasn’t going to have it any other way. From here, Nico could hear the disgruntled sounds that Will was making, as the pup-boy suckled on his swollen nuts.

Nico looked over at his husband playing with Wyn. It was a sight funnier than it had any right to be. Will’s chastity cage was filled with the evidence of a thwarted erection. Wyn was suckling and licking Will’s nuts, making Will squirm uncomfortably. Whenever he managed to push Wyn away with his mitt-encased hands, the pup just came right back anyway.

“Your place or ours?” asked Nico.

“Are you kidding? I’m pretty sure you _don’t_ want to know what kinky things Annabeth and Piper are up to these days,” joked Jason. As far as Nico was concerned, whenever he visited the orgy’s home in the Theopolis, everyone was in a state of relative decency. “Oh I know you’ve visited them and they’ve been decent,” said Jason. “You weren’t there for the Skype-sessions,” said Jason with a laugh. “Besides. Your place is so much better!”

\----------

Over the years, Nico’s powers had grown and matured. He was better at controlling them. He had honed his skills. It was thanks, in no small part, to the fact that he spent a lot of his time working in the underworld under his father, helping Hades design punishments or figure out ways to ease congestion in Asphodel. Nico would have been glad to work for free since Will’s work for the hospital in the Theopolis paid a decent amount, but his father had insisted on paying for Nico’s services. As a result, they’d already paid off their debt to the Twelfth Legion.

It was, however, the side-effect of all that work that made Nico rather pleased. Will had long since stopped hounding him about shadow-travelling, since Nico could now travel across the American continent without breaking a sweat. Traveling with three other people, though, was much more tiresome. Nevertheless, Nico was clutching Will and Jason by their arms. Wyn, meanwhile, was clinging to Jason’s leg. It took a bit of concentration, but soon enough, the four of them had stepped through the shadows out into the backyard porch of the home that Nico and Will owned.

“Always thought it was unfair you guys got a bigger house than ours,” said Jason, looking around before ducking inside with Wyn at his heels. Nico looked at Will before grabbing his sub and husband and placing a steaming hot kiss on his lips. There was a smirk on Nico’s face when they parted. “If you don’t mind, I’m going to look around for places to play,” said Jason with a grin that promised many fun times to be had. Both Will and Nico’s cocks responded.

Jason laughed before moving further into the house and out of sight. “So…” said Nico, teasingly hooking his index finger under Will’s collar and pulling his husband closer. Will gasped when Nico’s hand wrapped around his caged cock and balls. “I saw you cum without permission,” said the son of Hades, smirking when Will whimpered. “I guess that means another week in chastity…” he continued, playing lightly with Will’s balls. Nico was aware just how horny he was making his husband. The way Will insistently tried to press his hips into Nico’s hands was unbearably hot.

Will whined when Nico pulled up the pouch of his leather thong and set it back into place around his locked cock. “Please, Nico…” moaned Will as Nico took to kneading the sensitive package. “Please, not another week…” he groaned. Nico squeezed. Will whimpered. “Please, sir, not another week,” begged Will.

Nico grinned and pressed another steaming kiss to Will’s lips, pulling his husband even closer and liberally groping the globes of Will’s ass. When they pulled apart, Nico traced the side of Will’s face with his fingers. The son of Apollos shivered, tingles running down his spine. “Maybe if you’re a good boy today, I’ll let you out,” teased Nico, tapping Will’s package, the sound of the padlock clicking against the acrylic shell rang clear. “But talking about you cumming without permission,” said Nico, kneading Will’s package some more. “I knew you liked seeing Jason have his way with me…”

“I do,” said Will, panting as Nico pulled the single strip of leather that ran up the cleft of Will’s ass tight. “Sir,” he added, hastily, when Nico’s hand smacked against the supple flesh of his bottom. While he’d been playing with Wyn on the rubber mat, he’d healed himself so Nico could do the spanking he always liked. “And I know you like seeing me with Percy, sir,” said Will with a smirk. Nico’s eyes dilated, then, hungrily, he caught Will’s lips in his own again. The son of Apollo squeaked as a single finger found its way through his entrance, probing and wiggling around.

“Oh gods,” groaned Will. “Nico…” he said, only to be met with another spank. “Sir…” he begged, blue eyes wide, mouth slightly agape. “ _Please_ …” he said, needily, when Nico pressed the finger deeper inside him. This wasn’t the first time that they played with each other on the porch, but it was definitely not getting old any time soon. “Please, sir,” begged Will again. “I need you inside me…” Nico pressed his finger deeper, wiggling it around until finally, with a sound worthy of a porno, Will cried out, his back arching, his feet lifting off the floor.

Nico merely smirked, massaging Will’s prostate for half a minute more, before removing his finger and patting his husband’s locked cock. “Later,” he said, just as he heard the sound of Jason climbing up a flight of stairs. “Maybe I can get Jason to fuck me… And have you watch with your hands tied behind your back so you can’t do anything…” teased Nico. Will’s eyes shot wide open and he moaned. “Now, be a good boy and let’s head inside,” he said, tugging on Will’s leash and leading him into the house.

Will fidgeted. “I wonder what Jason has planned, sir,” he said as they both looked around for Jason.

The son of Jupiter’s voice filtered down to them from above. “You’ll see soon enough, boy!” said Jason. As much as Will loved Nico’s domination, the fact that Nico was his husband sometimes made the dynamic seem contrived at times. This was not something they did as a lifestyle. At least not for long periods of time. Sometimes Nico was master for three or four days. Sometimes it was Will. The vast majority of the time, however, they were equals, married and in love with each other. Jason, on the other hand, was from outside that mutual arrangement, and as such had no qualms about being fully dominant over Will and Nico, whenever he wanted, and whenever they gave their consent. Because of that, Will found Jason’s domination _far_ hotter than Nico’s, normally. Judging by the size of the obscene bulge in Nico’s jock, Will was sure that the same was true for his husband.

It was only then that they both realized just where Jason’s voice was coming from. They were all really close friends, and they had no reservations about Jason poking about in their bedroom because gods knew how many times he’d already been in there, but they had new purchases that they didn’t want to touch just yet. However, before they could even get halfway up the stairs to the masters’ bedroom, Jason was already on the way down spinning an 18-inch double-headed dildo that had just arrived two days previous.

Wyn was behind Jason, his eyes riveted on the great big floppy dong in Jason’s hand. Nico and Will both turned scarlet at the sight of their newest purchase in Jason’s hands. Nico supposed that if there was a good time to put it to the test, it was now. He just wasn’t so sure how it would be put to use. When they’d bought the toy, Nico told Will that he was planning on doing something he’d seen on a porno, that is, ass-to-ass fucking. What he’d not told Will was that he was tempted to put himself and Will in chastity for it.

“This is new,” said Jason with the kind of smirk that sent tingling right into the husbands’ manhoods. “You know,” said Jason, walking down the stairs and throwing his arms around Will and Nico. The double-ended dong was poking Will in the face, but Jason didn’t care. Nor did Will, really. He was tempted to suckle on it to fluster Nico even more. “One of the hottest things I’ve ever seen…” Jason was drawling in that sultry way of his. “Was when I locked Percy in a cage, like Wyn, and fucked both of them, at the same time, with something like this.”

“So I was thinking…” said Jason, the arm around Nico wandering down to squeeze the son of Hades’ ass. “Since we have two _presumably_ very good boys here,” he continued, slapping Will in the face with the dildo and jerking his head back towards Wyn, to make it clear whom he was talking about. “Why don’t we get them to reproduce that while I take myself a piece of this fine ass?” Jason grinned, his fingers finding their way into the cleft of Nico’s ass and pressing insistently against the twitching rosebud that was there.


	3. The Alpha

Why Nico and Will had a basement was a simple matter. Because they decided to get into BDSM, they determined that they needed a dungeon. Now, that being said, it was somewhat threadbare, but they had not had the time to build up their gear and bondage implements collection.

However, the better question was _how_ the two had a basement. The Theopolis was, after all, a city that was literally floating on seawater. Yet somehow, for reasons beyond both boys’ understanding, their basement didn’t feel underwater _at all_. They’d asked Annabeth about it once, and got a long-winded answer in return.

Nico was pretty sure that he’d tuned Annabeth out after the first twenty seconds. Will, on the other hand, had probably stopped listening the moment Annabeth mentioned the word ‘engineering.’

Regardless, now, there were four demigods in that same basement. Nico and Jason had just finished laying the rubber mat that would make their play easier on the subs’ knees. When Nico rose and walked over to stand by his husband, Will threw his arms around Nico, kissed him, and started groping Nico through his leather jock. Nico laughed into Will’s lips. “You’re just trying to get out of your chastity cage,” he teased.

“Maybe I am, sir,” said Will, cheekily, earning him a swat on the bottom. “Pretty please, sir?” he begged, shaking his chastity cage. His begging only earned him an affectionate tap on the lock on his cage, and one on his cheek.

Nico smirked at his husband. “No,” he said, simply. “I like keeping you like this,” he said, placing light, fluttering kisses all along Will’s jawline and down the curve of his neck. Will whimpered. “So needy,” noted Nico, his hand kneading Will’s ass. “So ready to make beautiful noises,” he said with a smirk.

Will was about to say something when Jason piped up, his hand down the front of his jock, looking at the two with a lecherous grin. “I like what you’ve done with the place,” he said. It wasn’t until Nico looked at Jason that he realized that they were wearing practically the same thing.

There were two distinct differences: the leather armband was on Jason’s right bicep instead of his left, and the son of Jupiter was wearing a leather vest instead of a leather harness. Looking at Jason, Nico immediately concluded that ass-less, crotch-less leather chaps and a leather jock was a look that fit Jason much better than himself.

“Needs a bit of work,” said Jason, as he pointed by his foot with his index finger. Wyn barked and scrambled over to Jason’s side and started licking his leather boots. He tapped his foot twice. Wyn stopped and just sat on his haunches by Jason’s leg. Wyn made pleased rumbling sounds when Jason reached down and ruffled the pup’s hair affectionately. “You don’t really have much to tie boys up with,” he said, noting the lack of a St. Andrew’s Cross.

Nico looked at Will, a wicked gleam of mischief in his eyes. Will blanched. Then his cock throbbed and a glob of pre-cum dripped out from the tip. Will was definitely, between himself and Nico, the one that preferred bondage. Nico liked being held down and fucked. Dominated. Will liked being unable to do anything.

“Over-all,” said Jason, “I wouldn’t mind spending a night down here, tied up and maybe caged.” Jason winked at Nico. Again, the wicked gleam of mischief crossed Nico’s eyes. This time, there was no fear. Will found the idea _incredibly_ appealing. His cock strained against its cage.

Nico first looked at Jason, then at the rope and the handcuffs strewn about. Nico found that he wouldn’t mind if Jason spent a night down there as well. Tied up. And at Nico’s mercy. “Hey,” said Jason, noticing the expression on Nico’s face. “Don’t be like that,” he continued.

Nico had been pondering what the chances of his success if he assaulted Jason. He had also been wondering if the rope and handcuffs would be able to hold the son of Jupiter. “ _If_ you managed to get me tied up, I won’t struggle… too much,” said Jason.

Nico blushed, embarrassed at having been caught with his dirty thoughts. Then, he grinned at Jason. The son of Jupiter should not have said that if he didn’t mean to make good on his words. “Maybe I’ll take you up on that sometime,” said Nico, wrapping his arm around Will’s waist for a steamy, possessive kiss.

When Nico pulled away, Will felt somewhat dazed. That had been a _damn good_ kiss. He always loved it when Nico had one of his dom-offs with Jason. Jason’s expression was bemused. The son of Jupiter snapped once. Moved from his position at Jason’s side to in front of him.

Jason winked at Nico, grabbed the back of Wyn’s head, and pressed the pup’s face against his crotch. Instantly, Wyn made whining, needy sounds, and started licking the outline of Jason’s hard member through the jock. Both Nico and Will reacted viciously. Will’s moaned. Nico’s grip on Will’s ass tightened.

“I _am_ the most powerful child of the Big Three,” managed Nico after a while, when the blood raging in his cock had already gone. Will wrenched his eyes away from the lewd sight of Wyn practically _begging_ for Jason’s manhood, and looked at his husband, then at Jason. He nodded in agreement with Nico.

After all, Will had already seen what Nico was capable of. Nico was the only one of them that had the ability to shackle and control one of the _protogenoi_ , even if it was for just a short while. He was without a doubt, the most powerful child of the Big Three.

Apparently that was enough to distract Wyn from his slobbering all over Jason’s crotch. He turned and growled playfully at Nico, wagging his tail. Then, Wyn went back to licking Jason through his jock. “Ooooh,” said the son of Jupiter, pressing Wyn closer to his member. “You didn’t go there!” he said with a mock-offended look on his face.

Nico stuck his tongue out at Jason. They both knew it was no longer up for debate. Nico had long since surpassed Jason and Percy, even though he was the least notorious of the trio. “How about you bend over, Nico, and I’ll show you just who the _biggest_ child of the Big Three is,” teased Jason.

Nico blushed. Nico blushed, and Will keened. He _wanted_ to see that.

“Typical son of Zeus,” said Will, hoping to goad his husband and Jason to do just what Jason had said. “Always thinking with his cock,” he jeered. Jason frowned at the sub. Nico spanked Will once, but then laughed and kissed his husband. He agreed. Jason put on a look of mock-offense again.

Nico let go of Will’s waist and turned around, exposing his ass for Jason to see. With the jockstrap and ass-less chaps, there was nothing in the way to conceal Nico’s entrance when he bent over, grabbed his ass-cheeks, and spread them to reveal his tight rosebud. He was tight because he’d not let Will out of his chastity cage in a while.

Jason reached down, pushed Wyn’s head away, and walked all the way across the rubber mat on the floor to Nico. He grabbed Nico’s waist and pulled Nico’s bottom closer to him. He ground his groin into the crack of Nico’s ass and slapped the supple flesh there. “Oooh, scary!” said Nico, with a derisive snort. Jason spanked him again. Nico winced. “I was wrong!” he said, mockingly. “You’re _definitely_ the biggest child of the big three!”

Jason laughed and smacked Nico’s ‘perky little bottom,’ as he’d called it on more than one occasion. “Pity I can’t have my way with you just yet,” said Jason with a sigh, prodding at Nico’s entrance with his fingers. Nico bit his lower lip, trying to suppress a moan. “Gotta take care of the boys first,” he said, looking Will with a meaningful glance.

The sheer authority that radiated from Jason at that moment made a chill run down Will’s spine. He very nearly fell to his knees to worship Jason just like Wyn had done not too long ago right then and there. Instead Jason knelt and gave Nico’s hole a little taste.

Nico shuddered. Then he laughed and straightened as Jason jumped to his feet. “Of course,” said Nico, stepping in front of his husband and feeling Will up. As expected, Will’s member was straining against its cage. Nico pressed a kiss to Will’s lips before tugging at the leash, and leading Will to the middle of the rubber mat.

Once they were there, Nico pushed Will down to his hands and knees. Will shivered. He liked this position. He liked being _shackled_ into this position. Nico circled him, then pushed his legs apart with a foot. “There, better,” said the son of Hades, seeing the twitching entrance of his husband.

Jason smiled and took one of the lube dispensers from a nearby cabinet. “You have a lot of lube for a couple that is ‘just not very into inserting big things.’ Methinks the doctor and the ghost king are ashamed,” said Jason in a teasing sing-song voice as Will and Nico coloured.

“No, not really,” said Nico after a moment to regain his composure. “We just have a _lot_ of sex,” he said. “Demigod endurance and stamina and all that.” Will shivered under Nico’s touch. Nico was stroking his entire body, from the shoulders, down to his ass. Nico’s hands were light, and his fingers left streamers of warmth where they crossed Will’s skin.

Jason rolled his eyes and started lubing up the double-headed dildo that would be the boys’ plaything for the next little while.

Will was practically shivering in anticipation, and having Nico play with his hole, and his locked cock was not helping. However, Jason turned his attention to Wyn first. It made sense, since Wyn had experienced this before, but Will couldn’t help but feel somewhat jealous. He just wanted so _badly_ to be filled up.

Nico was smirking. He couldn’t believe how needy Will was acting. He needed to keep Will in chastity for this long again, and, he had to make sure that Jason would be around to take advantage next time. Jason set down the lubed-up toy and walked over to the pup.

Wyn was sitting on his haunches to the side, tail wagging frantically as he panted like a dog. Jason laughed and hooked his finger into the pup’s collar, then dragged him over to the play-mat. Wyn resisted playfully, but still followed Jason’s firm guidance.

Nico took a good, long look at Wyn. The pup was dressed in nothing but leather mitts identical to Will’s, knee-pads, a leather harness, a thick leather collar with a leash that Jason didn’t look too keen on using, a CB-6000 chastity cage like Will’s, and a rubber tail butt-plug which was swishing from side to side.

“Present, pup,” commanded Jason. Wyn pressed his chest to the rubber mat, arched his back, and spread his legs, presenting his ass for Jason. “Good boy,” said the son of Jupiter, stroking along the back-side of Wyn’s thighs. Wyn whined in contentment.

Nico had stopped stroking Will. The son of Apollo looked at his husband and saw that Nico’s eyes were riveted on Wyn. Will had to wonder if it meant that Nico wanted Will to be a pup, or if he wanted himself to be a pup.

Nico felt that deep inside, during the many times he’d seen Wyn pupped-out before, there was a part of him that always wanted to join in. It was one of those kinks that neither he nor Will had explored yet. Nico was morbidly curious. He wanted to try _being_ a pup-boy.

Then, Nico shook his head and took his attention away from Jason and his sub. He had his own sub-slash-husband to take care of, and he was doing a rather bad job of it. Nico reached for the lubricant, and applied a generous amount to his hand and fingers.

Will whimpered as he felt the cool lube get smeared into his ass-crack. His cock, somehow, got impossibly harder in the cage. Will felt as though just a little more, and his cock would free itself by bursting through the acrylic shell. He knew it wasn’t going to happen, but he had the right to fantasize.

“Nico…” groaned Will, bucking his hips backward to press the three fingers that Nico had already managed to fit into him even deeper. “Deeper, please…” he begged. A loud smack across Will’s bottom echoed in the dungeon followed by Will’s strangled yelp. Nico had not meant to spank his husband so hard. “I mean… Please, sir!” cried Will. Nico merely smirked at his beloved and spread his fingers as wide as he could without bringing discomfort to Will. “Please…” begged the son of Apollo one more time, but Nico didn’t oblige his request.

“Gods…” whispered Nico, his other hand finding its way in between Will’s thighs to gently caress Will’s balls, swollen with a week’s worth of unspent loads. “You’re so needy, boy,” he said, tracing his finger along the part of the head of Nico’s cock that was accessible because of the piss-slit on the chastity cage.

Will groaned and bucked his hips even more. Nico spread Will’s hole again, wriggling his fingers, and earning for himself a satisfied groan from his husband. “Who’s my good little slut?” teased Nico as Will bucked once more. If Nico hadn’t known better, he would have said Will was trying to get Nico to shove his entire hand in there.

“I am,” moaned Will. Another swat. “Sir! I am, sir!” he cried out as Nico rubbed the sore spot on Will’s bottom. “I’m your good little slut, sir,” he said, moaning as Nico added a fourth finger.

“Why don’t you loosen your boy up the proper way, di Angelo,” teased Jason, who was trying to contend with a frisky pup. “Wyn!” said the son of Jupiter, smacking the pup across the buttock. Wyn whined and settled down. “That’s better,” cooed Jason.

“Hush…” Jason said, gently, as he pulled on the rubber tail that filled his pup’s rump. Wyn twisted and growled and whined as Jason slowly made headway in removing the buttplug. A smack here and there every so often made sure that the pup didn’t get too combative about his tail getting pulled out.

“Wyn…” cooed the son of Jupiter. “Come on, let go,” he said, rubbing and kneading Wyn’s ass in circles. Finally, the pup relented and the plug was pulled out of his hole with a wet squelch. “There we go,” said Jason, smiling. “Good boy!” he said. Wyn barked.

Will whimpered when accidentally, Nico stretched him too wide. He’d been watching Wyn too closely. He felt bad. “Sorry,” he said, rubbing Will’s backside in an attempt to comfort him. “Now,” he said, with a smirk, once he’d gotten the image of Wyn out of his mind. “Jason’s right…”

Will’s eyes shot open and he couldn’t help but spread his legs even more at the thought. “Please, sir…” he begged. “Please loosen me up the right way…”

“It will be my pleasure, boy,” said Nico, pulling his fingers from Will’s warm, velvety depths.

“Ready?” Nico asked, stroking Will’s side. Will nodded and made inarticulate noises of excitement. “So needy,” commented Nico, pulling the jock to the side and allowing his cock to spring free of the confining piece of clothing. “You’re so delicious, like this,” said Nico, tracing his fingers along Will’s spine. The son of Apollo shivered. _That_ was when Nico plunged his entire length into his lover’s warm embrace.

Will cried out, and the sound seemed to inflame not only Nico’s passion, but also Wyn’s. The pup started wriggling even more in Jason’s arms, and Jason had to spank Wyn over his lap to discipline him.

_Smack_. Nico’s pelvis crushed into Will’s and his husband cried out in pleasure a second time. _Smack_. Wyn whimpered, but Jason’s cock became impossibly harder and spurted a glob of clear pre-cum. _Smack_. Nico rammed his cock into Will. His husband cried out a third time, cock straining impotently against its cage.

The sound of Will getting fucked filled the air. Jason, after he was done spanking Wyn, pressed his fingers into his pup. He was just making sure that Wyn’s hole was loose enough. He accidentally grazed against Wyn’s prostate, and the pup moaned, the sound high and almost intoxicating.

Jason sucked in a breath when Wyn’s hole clamped down around his fingers. “Easy there, pup,” he cooed, stroking Wyn’s side as the pup wriggled his ass onto Jason’s fingers. “My fingers aren’t your treat,” he said, patting his pup’s rump. He wanted to take Wyn like Nico was taking Will, but he didn’t want to spoil his pup too much.

Jason picked up the double-headed dong and dangled it in front of Wyn’s eyes. The pup barked at it and tried to catch it in his teeth, but it was simply too far out of reach.

Grinning, Jason lifted the toy from Wyn’s sight. The pup squirmed, evidently wanting to get at it, but restrained by his master’s command. “It’s not for chewing,” he reminded Wyn. “This is for filling good little pup-boys up,” he said, coaxing one of the thick heads of the dildo through Wyn’s loose, slick pucker.

Wyn whimpered. “Here it comes,” said Jason, pressing in even more of the dildo. Wyn whined, the mounting pressure more pleasurable than painful. “I’m giving my pup a new tail!” he said, in an excited voice that suddenly made the sounds of lovemaking from Will and Nico intensify.

Jason looked over at Nico, whose eyes were trained not on Jason, nor on Wyn and his dildo, but on the tail that was lying on the rubber mat beside the son of Jupiter. Jason grinned and pushed the dildo deeper, making his pup whimper and whine.

Jason’s grin became even broader when he saw Nico’s eyes dilate, and his nostrils flare. Nico wanted to try being a pup. Jason had to make plans for when to indulge the son of Hades. He looked at Will, whose eyes were rolled up in his head from the pummelling his ass was receiving. He would have to teach Will how to be a good handler.

Nico wiped the sweat from his brow as he gave Will three final thrusts before pulling out. He was so close to spilling, that he had to stop, despite the pitiful whimpering of his husband.

\----------

Wyn was a bit more exuberant about the dildo that had been pushed into him than Jason anticipated. He should probably not have told the pup that this was his new tail. For the moment, at least. What had been a cheeky comment had quickly turned into a harsh lesson on the reality of the pup-boy headspace.

Wyn shook his hips from side to side, almost violently. The double-headed dong buried in his bottom swung with his movement with almost the same viciousness. It struck Jason once on the side of the thigh, and he’d been surprised how it had actually hurt him.

“Wyn,” said Jason slowly, as his pup practically bounced up and down, trying to chase his own tail. Of all the people he’d had experience with, Wyn was the one that slipped deepest into the puppy headspace. That much was evident with this show of careless antics. “Careful,” he warned.

If Wyn had heard Jason, he showed no indication. Chances were, the pup was too busy entertaining himself with the new toy that was stuck inside his ass to pay any attention to Jason. “Pup!” said the son of Jupiter. “You’re going to—” just as he spoke the words, the dildo went flying out of Wyn’s bottom with a wet squelch. “—lose it.”

Jason looked at Nico, and was about to shake his head in disapproval, but he saw that Nico’s eyes had in them the same mischievous glint that Wyn’s often bore.

Jason grinned. Maybe he’d end up with another pup to play with, after all. However, that would have to wait. There was another pup, another rowdy pup, that needed to calm down. Jason slapped the rubber mat with both his palms. That seemed to catch Wyn’s attention. The pup stopped instantly and turned to face Jason.

Jason sat cross-legged on the floor, and motioned towards his lap. Wyn whimpered and whined and tried to tuck his tail in between his legs, but found that he _didn’t_ have a tail anymore. Reluctantly, the pup-boy padded towards Jason, to the delight of the rapt audience of Nico and Will.

With his fingers, Jason traced a rectangle in the air and snapped his fingers. Both Nico and Will went to follow the wordless order, but Nico stopped himself and let Will bring the paddle to the son of Jupiter.

Ten smacks in quick succession, each one making Wyn howl louder in pain than the last. By the time that Jason was done, Wyn was a whimpering mess. The pup curled himself up on the floor, his head between his paws. “Remember, pup,” said Jason. “You listen to your Alpha.” Jason returned the paddle to Will’s hands.

Nico was trying his best to not stroke his cock, which was as hard as ever. That had been _so_ hot to witness. Of course, Will rarely ever misbehaved to warrant anything like that, and if he did, it was definitely on purpose. Still, Nico wondered what it would be like to get paddled like that.

Will put the paddle away with a mix of apprehension, slight fear, and arousal on his face. He returned to Jason’s side when the self-styled Alpha pointed at the ground beside him. Will knelt there like a good boy should.

Nico felt almost-compelled to do the same, but he contained himself. He was, after all, a dom, in this situation. “Heal him, but only take the edge of the pain away,” commanded Jason, voice firm and stern as Will held out his hands, and the room filled with the golden glow of his healing light.

“Good boy,” said Jason, reaching down and ruffling Will’s hair. Will very nearly came in his cage at that moment. There was something about the authority that Jason radiated that just made him want to follow without a second thought.

“Well,” said Jason, looking at Nico, then at Will. “Now that you’re here, boy…” Will shivered. He knew what was coming next, and despite his earlier inhibitions, he couldn’t help but be aroused even more by the thought. “Present!” commanded Jason. Before he could think, Nico was on his hands and knees as well.

Jason smirked at him. Nico blinked then sat back up. Will pressed his chest to the rubber mat like Wyn had, before him, and spread his legs so that his well-pounded hole was easily accessible for Jason. “Fetch,” said Jason, pointing at the dildo. Wyn, still sore from the paddling, promptly followed the order.

The pup had a bit of trouble keeping the well-lubed dildo between his teeth, but he managed, eventually, to bring it back to Jason. The son of Jupiter petted his pet vigorously, and pushed him down into the same position as Will such that his ass was across from Will’s.

Jason looked across the mat to Nico, who shared the twinkle of mischief in his eyes. Jason inserted the dildo in Wyn without much of a problem. The pup squirmed at the feeling of being filled up, but was otherwise behaving. He didn’t want to incur another paddling.

Will, on the other hand, was trying his best not to buck his hips onto the other end of the dildo. Because his cock was locked away and his ass was the only way he could stimulate himself, the need he felt to get filled was immense.

Jason decided to tease the Nico’s sub and husband. He ran the other bulbous end of the dildo along the crack of Will’s ass and smirked when Will moaned and whimpered, and whined, and tried his best to beg without actually saying anything.

“Beg for it, boy,” said Jason.

The floodgates broke. Will keened. His cock spurted pre-cum onto the rubber mat below. His fingers, inside the mitts, tightened. “Please, sir…” he begged Jason, face flushing red from the humiliation. “Please, sir, fill me up with the dildo. Fuck me. I need something inside me, sir…”

Nico whimpered. Gods it was so hot watching his husband beg.

“Your wish,” said Jason, patting Wyn’s bottom before placing the head of the dildo against Will’s hole. “Is granted. But don’t move.” Will froze where he was and dared not move a muscle. “Fuck Will, pup,” said Jason, letting go of his pup’s romp.

Wyn bucked backwards instantly, pushing the entire other half of the dildo into Will in one stroke with Jason’s guidance. The stretch burned somewhat, but Will had been properly prepared with a pummelling to his hole. Will cried out, pawing at the rubber mat, trying to find purchase but failing because of his leather mitts.

It felt so good to be filled! That alone comprised the thoughts in Will’s mind at that moment. Stars swam in the son of Apollo’s vision when Wyn started moving, pulling the dildo out of both of them, then pushing it back in.

The sound of Will and Wyn simultaneously mewling with pleasure was like a lewd duet that sent tingles directly to both doms’ cocks. “Gods, that’s hot…” said Jason, beckoning Nico closer. Will started to move in tandem with Wyn, pushing back and pulling away whenever Wyn did so.

“Shit…” breathed Nico, raging erection barely contained by his leather jock. Nico was transfixed on the way that the dildo buried itself into both boys’ pulsing entrances. Something shifted in the way that Wyn and Will were fucking each other. When Wyn moved away, Will clamped down on the dildo and kept it in place until Wyn pushed back. Then it was Wyn’s turn to clamp down, and Will fucked himself on the toy. “That’s…” Nico was at a loss for words. The scene was indescribably hot.

Moments later, Will started mumbling a litany of petitions for the toy in his bottom to be replaced by a real cock. He _wanted_ so badly to get fucked. There was also the plea for his cock-cage to be unlocked thrown in every now and then.

Nico was hot all over with arousal. He felt as though one touch to his member would be enough to shove him over the edge. While creaming his jock sounded incredibly _hot_ , he didn’t want the fun to be over yet.

Then, Nico looked at Jason and realized that with Jason around, the fun most _certainly_ would not end just because he’d cum. Still, Nico restrained himself. Just to make sure he didn’t cause any unwanted incidents, he made sure to only rub himself through the jock, not daring to stick his hand down the pouch to fondle himself like Jason was doing.

Jason stopped for a moment and said, with a smirk, and a meaningful look at Nico, “Making a mess, boys.” The words snapped Nico back to reality. His eyes had been hungrily following the way that the outline of Jason’s cock-head moved around the pouch of his jock.

“Come on,” said Jason, slapping both chaste boys’ asses, earning him a moan from Will. “Wiggle those rumps,” he said. “Give us a show.”

Wyn was all too eager to oblige. He wagged his backside from side to side, like he would when he had a tail. The effect was almost instantaneous. Will’s back arched even more and he cried out in ecstasy as the head of the dildo rubbed against his magical spot.

“That’s it,” said Jason, egging both chaste boys on. Will started doing the same, the pressure building up in his groin but not being released in any meaningful way. Wyn’s whimpers and whines filled the dungeon, and filled Nico with longing.

“Look,” said Jason, cupping one hand under Will’s locked-up cock. “Your boy’s making a big mess,” he said with a smirk, to Nico, revealing the pool of pre-cum in his palm. Nico flushed bright red, and couldn’t help the way his hand travelled unconsciously down the pouch of his jock to check if he was making a similar mess.

“Open up,” commanded Jason, simply, as he brought his hand close to Will’s lips. The son of Apollo’s eyes were glazed over with a haze of lust. Almost immediately, Will’s tongue darted out, and started licking Jason’s fingers.

Jason couldn’t help the guttural groan that escaped his throat when Will started to greedily suck at his fingers, trying to get to the pool of salty-sweetness that had collected in the middle of his palm. “Gods…” said Jason, as Will practically shoved his face into the pre-cum.

Nico couldn’t help but place his palm on Will’s ass and squeeze encouragingly. He loved the display of wanton lust. That, and Nico could totally imagine himself in the same position. He wouldn’t have cared if his entire face got coated in pre-cum. If Jason had asked him to, he would have licked up his mess any day.

Nico couldn’t bear it any longer, seeing his husband filled up and moaning like a cheap whore like this was filling him with all sorts of feelings, envy not being the least of them. He wanted to get fucked too.

Nico closed the distance between himself and Jason and practically flung himself at the son of Jupiter. His arms around Jason’s shoulders, Nico begged the evident alpha-male in the group, “Jason…” Nico looked again at the two chaste boys, playing like good chaste boys should. “Please, fuck me…” he breathed.

Jason grinned. That was what he’d been waiting for. He was only too happy to oblige. But first, he had to make sure that the boys were having their fun. “Alright boys,” said Jason, pulling away from Nico for a moment. “Let’s change your positions,” he declared.

Wyn stopped moving instantly, but Will didn’t. He continued bucking his hips and trying to get the dildo in his ass to give him an anal orgasm. He was _so_ close. He just wanted relief, even though he knew it wouldn’t come. A spank to his bottom hard enough to leave a red handprint was enough to still him.

Will whimpered. “Alright,” said Jason, as he carefully extracted the toy first from Will, then from Wyn. Both boys whined in displeasure at having their toy taken from them. As one, Will and Wyn bucked their butts against one another, but to no avail. The dildo was gone.

Jason smirked. Nico tried his best not to fan himself like Hazel. He wanted to cry out and push Wyn out of the way so _he_ could get fucked on the double-ended dildo, but Nico restrained himself. He knew Jason had other plans for him.

“Will, lie on your back,” commanded the son of Jupiter. Not wanting to get spanked again, Will promptly followed. “Raise your legs and show me your tight little boy hole,” growled Jason. “That’s it…” said the alpha-male, stroking the inner side of Will’s thighs. “That’s it… Like you’re asking to get fucked.”

Will whimpered at the praise, and though it was difficult with his hands encased in leather mitts, he pulled his legs back to lewdly display for Jason his rosebud. “Good,” cooed Jason, with a smile. Nico straddled Will’s stomach and leaned down to give his husband a kiss.

“That’s it…” said Jason, egging them on as the kiss became more and more heated. “You like the thought of it don’t you, you little slut?” asked Jason as he rubbed the head of the dildo around Will’s pucker. “You _love_ the thought of me fucking your husband and not being able to do anything about it.”

Will whimpered into Nico’s mouth as the dildo was pressed into him, then quickly removed. “Yeah… That’s it…” said Jason as the kiss between the two continued to intensify. He could practically feel the lust radiating from them.

Will whined when he felt Jason’s strong hand around his locked-up cock. “You like having this little nub of yours locked away, don’t you?” continued Jason, as Will’s cheeks burned from the humiliating, but simultaneously immensely hot dirty talk. Then Will felt something different nestled between the cheeks of his ass.

Something warm. Something smaller than the dildo, but infinitely more powerful. It throbbed, and from the slit at its end leaked natural lubricant. “Feel this?” he asked as Will made a noise of affirmation. Nico was too concentrated on not cumming spontaneously from Jason’s dirty-talk. “This is a real cock, and I’m going to destroy your husband with it while you watch.”

When Nico gave Will a moment to breathe, what spilled out from him was something like a muffled “Please.”

Jason looked at Nico, who blushed at him and tried to look away. Jason didn’t let it happen. A strong hand darted out to grab Nico by the chin, and before he knew it, he was being swept away in another steaming hot kiss, but this one with Jason.

Underneath him, Nico could feel Will struggling, squirming, because the cage around his cock was becoming uncomfortably tight at the sight of his husband melting in the arms of another man.

Wyn, on the other hand, was feeling rather abandoned. He bit into Jason’s buttock and whimpered, expecting punishment, but instead heard laughter from the son of Jupiter. “Aww,” he said. “I’m sorry I ignored you, boy.” Jason smiled at Wyn. “Follow Will.”

Wyn barked happily and rolled over onto his back. “Now, where was I?” said Jason, turning back to the couple. “Turn around, Nico. Show Will your hole,” Nico turned scarlet all over but did as Jason commanded. Nico spread his cheeks. He showed his husband the rose that Will had plucked many times during the years of their marriage.

“See that?” said Jason, tapping his cock against Will’s hole afterwards. “I’m going to sink this,” Jason pressed the head of his member into Will. “Into your husband, and I’m going to fuck him into the ground.”

“That hole isn’t yours today.” Jason smirked as Will squirmed underneath him. “It’s mine. Mine alone while your locked nub just swells in its cage, and you get fucked by my pup.” Will shuddered, toes curling in pleasure. The son of Apollo couldn’t help himself. Despite the chastity cage, Will’s cock throbbed and hot white cum spurted from it. The orgasm gave him no relief from the all-consuming lust in his veins, but it showed just how much Jason’s dirty talk was turning him on.

Jason laughed. Then, he grabbed Nico and placed a kiss to the son of Hades’ lips as he rammed the dildo back in Will’s ass and put the other end in Wyn’s. “Have your fun, boys. I know I’m going to enjoy this bottom,” he said with a smirk at Nico, then at Will, who was panting with need. “Who knows—” Jason winked. “—I might just keep him.”

\----------

Once the two ‘boys’ started to buck against each other on the dildo, Jason stood up, tucked his member into his leather jock, and pulled Nico off of Will. They both looked at the son of Apollo, smirked, then shared a steaming hot kiss that made Will squirm with the tight discomfort on his cock. “Please…” panted Will.

Nico and Jason parted. A single clear strand of saliva connected their tongues. Will’s eyes bugged out at the sight, and his bucking against Wyn intensified. Despite the fact that he knew it would do nothing, he placed his hands on his crotch and started shaking his caged member.

“That’s not going to work, boy,” said Jason with a smirk, his hands tracing the sides of Nico’s body before wandering down and squeezing the son of Hades’ pert buttocks. “From now on, no one cums unless I say so.” One of Jason’s hands strayed from Nico’s ass, and squeezed Nico’s crotch. “Even you, boy,” he said, putting the full force of his authority behind his voice.

Nico whimpered at the pressure, and blushed. He looked down, eyes drinking in the sight of Jason’s fingers wrapped around his package. “Yes,” he said. “Yes sir.” Nico gulped audibly. Jason chuckled. Will moaned.

Another steamy kiss ensued between Nico and Jason. Nico savoured the taste of Jason’s lips and his tongue. It was heavenly. He felt like he was floating. It felt almost as good as with Will, but when Will was feeling _this_ possessive, Nico felt like his whole body was on _fire_.

Moments later, as he’d expected, Nico felt strong hands on his shoulders. The pressure was insistent, but not forceful. His lips parted with Jason’s, and he looked up, earnestly, at Jason’s electric blue eyes. “You know what to do, right?” asked Jason, gently. Nico nodded. The tender smile was replaced with a smirk. “Good. Get to it, boy,” commanded Jason.

Slowly, with eyes trained on Jason’s blue ones, Nico descended. His lips rained down kisses along the son of Jupiter’s strong jawline, down the curve of his neck, over the ridge in the middle of his chest, and the muscles of his abdomen.

Nico’s tongue darted out to swirl inside Jason’s belly-button, making him shiver in delight. The strong hands on his shoulders returned as he started to lick the sparse treasure trail of fuzz that was leading him on to the ultimate prize, still hidden by a leather jock from his view.

For a brief moment, Nico looked over at Will, who was looking at him with such longing and lust that Nico flushed all over again. Will _really_ got off on seeing him with Jason. Nico shook his head. He had to concentrate on Jason.

Nico looked up to electric blue eyes looking down at him, with a smirk to match. Nico returned the look, and bit into garter of the leather jock. Nico’s dark eyes, wide with want, sent tingles to Jason’s cock, making it almost-impossibly hard.

“Gods,” whispered the son of Jupiter. “Do it, boy.”

Nico smiled, despite the leather bit between his teeth. He knelt down and _pulled_. It took a bit of work, but finally, he was able to free Jason’s manhood from the confines of the jock. It sprang up, full of life, and smacked Nico right in the cheek.

Will cried out in pleasure. The boys’ bucking was wild and without rhythm. Wyn was mewling, his mitt-encased hands shaking his locked cock like Will was. “Seems like your husband likes seeing you on your knees in front of another man, huh, boy?” teased Jason.

The words only inflamed Nico. If Will got off on seeing him being ‘unfaithful,’ Nico got off on the knowledge of that. With a moan, Nico started to suckle on Jason’s balls, sucking one into his mouth and swirling his tongue around it before moving on to the next. Then he went back to the first. Then did the second again.

The whole time, Jason was groaning. “Yeah, like that?” asked the son of Jupiter, voice gruff. “Like that, boy?” he said. Nico could tell that the dirty talk was just going to continue. Nico continued suckling with gusto.

“Such a whore for another man’s cock, aren’t you, boy?” said Jason, placing his hands behind his head, letting Nico do his thing without interference. Jason grunted when Nico managed to get both of Jason’s nuts in his mouth. “That’s it…” groaned Jason. “See this, slut?” he asked, looking directly at Will.

Will moaned in response. Jason smirked. “Look at your husband worshipping me,” commanded Jason. Will moaned again. “See how he sucks on my balls?” Will whimpered. The bucking of his hips picked up pace. “Bet you wish he was doing this to you right now, don’t you…”

Will whimpered and nodded, tears of frustration in his eyes as the pressure kept building in his groin, but not reaching that delicious crescendo of orgasm. “Even if he was, what use would it be?” asked Jason, shrugging. “Your nub is locked away. This—” said Jason, slapping Nico in the face with the swollen head of his member. “—this can show him what a real man can do.”

Nico and Will moaned at the same time, turned on beyond belief by Jason’s words. Without prompting, Nico took Jason’s entire manhood right down to the root. Jason moaned, and pressed Nico’s face into his groin, unable to resist.

They were like that for a few seconds, until Nico drew back, sputtering for breath. Then, Jason pressed on the back of Nico’s head insistently, and Nico did it again, enveloping all of Jason in the velvety warmth of his mouth.

“T-that’s enough” stuttered Jason, pulling Nico off of his cock after the fifth time. There was a line of drool that had dripped down the side of Nico’s chin, and a strand of pre-cum hung between Nico’s lower lip and Jason’s cock-head. “I want to save my load for elsewhere,” said Jason with a wink, when he regained his composure.

With that, Jason grabbed Nico’s arm and dragged him, gently, towards Will. “Sit on Will’s chest, facing away from him,” commanded Jason. Nico sat down on his husband as ordered, knees on either side of Will’s torso.

“Alright. Now lift your ass.” Nico blushed a deep red. He did as he was told. “Spread your legs a little bit more.” Nico could feel his hole being exposed. “Alright. Now crawl backwards a little bit. A little more.” Nico jumped when he felt Will’s warm, ragged breaths on his pucker.

“There,” said Jason with a smirk. Nico looked over his shoulder and saw that the son of Jupiter was stroking his cock. “Lick him, slut,” commanded Jason. “Get your husband ready for a real man’s cock.” Nico bit back a whimper when he felt Will’s warm tongue pressing its way insistently along his crack.

When Jason felt that Nico was adequately slicked, he said, “Bet you love your husband’s taste, huh?” Will nodded vehemently. “Well, too bad. You’re only getting a taste. I’m taking the full meal,” he said, pushing into Nico in one go. Nico cried out, toes curling in pleasure, as he was taken unawares and Jason immediately hit his prostate.

“Like that, slut?” Jason asked. They had not done this before. Will had always watched Nico and Jason go at it from afar. This was different. This was _infinitely_ hotter than that. He could watch as Jason’s cock slid into Nico from up close.

“Y-yes, sir!” said Will, watching Jason’s nuts swing as he started to thrust into Nico. “Oh sir, please, use my husband. Show him what a real man’s cock feels like.” Will moaned. He wasn’t bucking his hips any longer. He didn’t want to off-balance Nico. Wyn had picked up the slack.

“Yeah, you like that, don’t you?” Jason laughed when both Will and Nico breathed yes. “You like seeing my hard cock pummelling your husband’s tight hole while my pup is fucking your ass with a dildo. You’re such a slut.”

Jason groaned. Nico clenched his ass around Jason’s cock. From there, Jason made no more dirty talk. The only sound in the dungeon was the slapping of skin against skin, the moaning of the demigods. Suddenly, all hell broke loose. “Faster!” shouted Nico. “Faster, please!” he begged.

Jason complied. Seeing Jason’s cock piston in and out of Nico’s tight hole sent Will right up to the edge. A sound of pleasure escaped his lips. “Deeper,” groaned Nico. Jason’s thrusts became harder. Nico started crying out every time that Jason rammed his cock into Nico’s depths.

“Please,” panted Will, eyes riveted to the sight of Jason fucking Nico with gusto. “Cum in my husband,” he begged.

“Yeah?” asked Jason, sincerely, at first. Will nodded. Then, Jason’s tone changed. “Yeah,” he said, almost arrogantly. “I’m going to plant my seed in your husband’s guts. Everyone who sees him will know I marked him as mine. Like that, huh, slut?”

Will’s eyes nearly rolled up in his head. His back arched off the rubber mat. Wyn started whimpering. The pup’s bucking became as erratic as Jason’s was.

Faster. Harder. Deeper. That was Nico’s mantra as his hole was used by Jason. “Fuck the cum out of me, Jason,” he whispered. Jason grunted and plunged his member as deep as he could get it in Nico.

Nico felt Jason’s cock swell inside of him and cried out in pleasure as spurt after spurt painted his insides white. His hole clamped down on Jason, and milked his length for all the cum it could give. Nico’s own cock started spurting, untouched, and still in his leather jock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I hope you liked that two-chapter update. I don't know when the next one's going up, but I do like to think that over 10K words of smut should be enough to tide you over?
> 
> Anyway, comment, please! Who likes dom!Jason? And who likes Jason's dirty-talk? Hehe. Also. Will has _such_ a cuckold fetish. I can't even.
> 
> If you have any questions for me, or suggestions about scenes that can take place in this series, please, send me an ask at [Malkuthe Highwind](http://malkuthe-highwind.tumblr.com/ask)!


End file.
